


橙

by yanfeiyuji



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, be, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 佐鸣 - Freeform, 灵魂伴侣, 角色死亡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanfeiyuji/pseuds/yanfeiyuji
Summary: Lofter: http://riluai.lofter.com/post/1702a1_12aaee5af





	橙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ryōshimotsure: Quantum Entanglement](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/419726) by ABlackRaven. 



> Lofter: http://riluai.lofter.com/post/1702a1_12aaee5af

你要是问佐助，他会告诉你他很幸福。优异的成绩，荣耀的姓氏，并且找到了真爱。除此，别无所求了。

 

人们总说找到灵魂伴侣是一件幸运的事。大部分人穷尽一生都无法遇到自己的灵魂伴侣，永远只能生活在黑与白的世界里。像佐助年纪轻轻就能实现这个梦想，是上帝的眷顾和恩赐。

 

即使像此刻坐在教室里听老师重复那些他早已学会的东西，佐助也不厌其烦，只觉得很快乐。因为从窗外，他能看到碧蓝的天空，盛放的花朵斑斓夺目，嫩草和树叶青翠欲滴。为此，他心怀感恩。

 

人们总说找到灵魂伴侣是一件荣幸的事。能看到这个世界的色彩，是多少人都无法得到的特权。值得让人捍卫的特权。

 

佐助珍爱着他的特权，无时无刻。和她在一起的每时每刻都是礼物，他永远不想失去。即使他们之间的感情似乎并不符合人们所谓的爱，但他还是珍惜着每一分每一秒。

 

人们总说找到真爱像是一件被施了魔法的事。佐助不可否认他们说的很对。

 

虽然见到她的那一刻并不十分激动人心，但他的心告诉自己，就是这一刻了。他清楚地记得，就像一枚炸弹，色彩从她身边炸开，顷刻铺满了他的整个世界。

 

那真的称得上是魔法，所以他觉得人们对爱的描述没错。

 

他几乎跟不上瞬间所发生的一切。

 

他突然觉得胃里一沉，那种突然觉得一切存在都是错误的恐惧丛生出来的寒意。他后颈的毛发立了起来，身体因突如其来的畏惧差点控制不住颤。他无法呼吸。

 

有个科学术语叫绝对零度。理论上的最低温度。

 

这就是佐助此时坐在教室里的感觉。

 

然后，颜色开始消逝。

 

一开始，他差点没有意识到。它们是那么安静缓慢而坚定地褪去，世界重回灰色。世间的一切都失去了生命力。

 

佐助眼看着亮橙色的花朵变成灰色，而他什么都做不了。天空不再是一望无际的蓝。

 

那一瞬间，他不知道这究竟意味着什么。

 

人们说当你的灵魂伴侣死去的时候，那感觉就像你也跟着一起死去了。世界转眼如同进入了寒冬，而你根本不知道发生了什么。你颤抖，你战栗，全身麻木。

 

佐助以为他永远不会体会到这种感觉。他祈祷过。他们还这么年轻。

 

一个人不应该在年少时期就死去。

 

“不……”他终于脱口而出，眼泪也快止不住了。

 

这不应该发生。小樱只是离开教室去洗手间而已。怎么会发生这种事？这不可能。

 

门在这时打开了，小樱走了进来。佐助感觉世界一阵天旋地转后，又猛地停了下来。

 

她还活着。但世界还是灰暗的。佐助不明白，这怎么可能。

 

太奇怪了，她的眼睛不再有颜色。她的头发不再是如泡泡糖般鲜艳的粉色。看着就是，很奇怪。

 

人们总说当你遇见你的灵魂伴侣时，你会知道的。甚至是你看得到颜色之前，你就会确认，就是那个人了。

 

佐助遇到她的那一天，就是这种感觉。那天他起床的时候，就感觉有什么重要的事即将发生，他能感觉得到。卧室也比平常更加温暖了些。

 

Apricity，名词，意为冬日阳光的温暖。也是他走进那家咖啡店时的感觉。好像过去的那些年，他都在黑云蔽日狂风猎猎之下，穿越荒芜的冰冻之地。随着时间，寒冰渐渐融解。

 

那就是他遇到小樱的地方。她就是他新的生命之源。

 

但现在，生命褪色了，而小樱没任何反应。

 

他甚至没注意到小樱在他身边坐下。他甚至没注意到下课铃响了。它们是那么得遥远，那么得遥远。

 

小樱的声音突然将他拉回了现实。“你还好吗，佐助？我叫你好几次了。”

 

人们不太说起单向的爱。当一个人全心全意地爱着另一个人，而对方就是发现不了它，回应不了它。

 

他看向她的眼睛，原本的绿色没有了，让他无所适从。他明白了。她还能看得见颜色。他还是她的灵魂伴侣。

 

但她不是他的。

 

佐助点点头，仍旧有些颤抖。“恩……恩，我没事。抱歉，我只在想事情。没什么大事。一起去吃饭吧。”

 

他像只木偶般，提着自己身上的线穿过大厅。失去了颜色，一切都让他不安极了。他时不时地撞到一些物体上，还没法足够适应。

 

最糟糕的是，似乎没有人注意到。他也不知该说什么。

 

而在饭间听到的一些谈话，永远地改变了他的命运。

 

“今天鸣人又没来学校。”

 

“你没听说吗？那个死基佬终于决定自我了断了。”

 

佐助顿时味如嚼蜡。他的世界失去了色彩，现在又正在失去一切其他的感官。世界是麻木的，他感觉自己正在被剥离肉体。

 

一切都说得通了。

 

但是一切都错了。

 

鸣人不应该像这样离开。像那样闪闪发光的人怎么就这样离开了世界？他还没见过这个世界真实的彩色的模样，怎么就能这么离开了？

 

最糟糕的是，似乎没人在乎。

 

佐助从来没有意识到这点。他努力回想着，鸣人有过朋友吗？自从牙也漠视他之后，再也没有了。当他出现的那一刻，全校就开始霸凌他。他从来没有过朋友。

 

佐助感觉胃里一阵翻腾，他想到自己从来没向鸣人打过招呼，说过早安。现在，他死了。

 

这不对。没有什么是对的。

 

佐助说了声抱歉离开了座位，在眼泪汹涌而出之前，躲进洗手间。

 

是鸣人，不是小樱。

 

人们说当你的灵魂伴侣死去时，悲痛会像一片整海洋压在你身上，你在溺水而死的同时，还在经历干涸之死。

 

他嘶吼，收不住自己不断砸向墙壁鲜血淋漓的拳头。佐助不明白为什么自己如此盲目。

 

他记得自己父母去世时的感觉。他只觉得一切都是错误的。宇宙被倾斜了。就不应该发生那样的事。但确实发生了。

 

他不认为自己能够再承受一次。

 

一切本应该在他眼前闪闪发光。他们本应该拥有幸福。

 

但是他太盲目了，他看不到它。

 

午餐时间过后，佐助没有回教室。小樱找不到他。

 

卡卡西老师最终在洗手间找到了他，瘫坐在地上，头埋在双手之间。

 

“嘿，佐助，”他的声音轻而温柔。太温柔了。太轻了。“你还撑得住吗？”

 

他摇摇头，无法回答。

 

“鸣人让我把这个给你。”

 

他勉强地抬起头，看到卡卡西手里的信封。

 

人们说，有时候当一个人的灵魂伴侣死去的时候，他会看到极其细微的一缕颜色。他会看到他的灵魂伴侣承载着爱意的遗物上，那缕仅存的颜色。作为一个小小的往昔回忆，或是现在这样的情况，一个将作为留念品的东西。

 

那份信的周围闪着一圈淡淡的色彩，好像承载着一缕魂魄。

 

佐助使不上力气去接那封信，卡卡西似乎清楚这一点，把它放在了佐助的脚边。

 

“我猜你们之前是朋友？”卡卡西轻声问道。

 

佐助靠住墙，摇摇头。“不，我都算不上认识他。我不觉得他有什么朋友。我确定他没有朋友。这一切都是那么错误。再没有什么是对的了。”

 

“时间会疗伤的，佐助，我保证。”

 

他再次摇摇头。“不，你不懂。从今天开始，我再也看不到颜色了，卡卡西。”

 

光是说出口，都足以被残酷的现实再一次的击溃。他泪流满面，抑制不住地哭泣和颤抖。

 

卡卡西给了他一个轻轻的拥抱。现在的他急需要哪怕一点点安慰。

 

卡卡西离开了后，佐助读了那封信。他惊讶地发现纸上的墨水仍然显现出一种明亮的橙色，即使周遭的一切都是灰暗的。

 

鸣人总是喜欢用橙色的笔写字。在遇到他之前，佐助都不知道原来还有橙色的圆珠笔卖。

 

_佐助_

 

_我长话短说，总之很抱歉占用你的时间。_

 

_我还记得我们相遇的那一天。你走进来的时候，小樱正在取她的咖啡，然后我的世界永远改变了。你带着一个彩虹般的世界走入了我的生命，那是一个超越想象的世界。人们总说那像魔法一样，我从来都不信，直到你走进那家店。_

 

_那个魔法本应维持下去的。但接着，你和小樱陷入了彼此的眼里，而我则在一旁失魂落魄。我明白那意味着什么，你是我的灵魂伴侣，但我不是你的。_

 

_我以为这样我也能过得很好。我想，要是我真心爱你，那只要你幸福就好。而我是真心希望你幸福的，佐助。_

 

_可我不快乐。我没法承受了。至少我想告诉你，希望你也至少听我说。你从来没像其他人那样欺负我。而我到昨天为止都没有勇气亲口告诉你，不过你也很忙。_

 

_总之一切都无所谓了。_

 

_永远爱你的，_

 

_鸣人_

 

佐助泪流不止。一切本不该如此，本不该如此错误。没有什么是正确的了。

 

鸣人永远不能参加毕业典礼，永远不能上大学，永远见不到他的梦想实现的那一天。佐助永远无法带他出去开始属于他们的第一次约会，去亲吻他，拥抱他，和他做爱，邀请他做自己校园舞会的舞伴，并告诉他，他是被爱着的。佐助突然意识到自己有多想做这些事。

 

人们总说能遇到灵魂伴侣是多么幸运啊，很多人都得不到这样的特权。人们总说找到真爱的感觉就像被施了魔法一样。人们总说当你见到自己灵魂伴侣的那一刻，你就会知道。人们总说如果你的灵魂伴侣死了，你的一部分也会随之而去。重回黑白世界的感觉会比以往更加糟糕。如果不曾见过彩虹，本可忍受灰暗。

 

人们总说永世活在黑白的世界里，好过见了彩虹又永远失去它。

 

但是人们也说了，你和灵魂伴侣相处的每分每秒都应当被珍惜。

 

这将永远会是佐助最大的遗憾。

 

佐助去了葬礼，没让自己再哭出来。他难过地发现来的人寥寥无几。他甚至之前都不知道鸣人是寄养在别人家的，同样也不知道这只是临时寄养。他很感激卡卡西提议和他一起来。

 

过了几天，他又拜访了鸣人的墓。特意让花店的人给他拿了橙色的花，他现在再也看不到颜色了。他对着墓碑道歉，然后道别。而这并没有减轻他内心的丝毫痛苦。

 

他说了很久之前就该说的话，我爱你。然后留了封信，希望不管怎样他都要收到。 _不管如何，_ 他这么写道， _我们是相连的。命运的羁绊把我们绑在了一起。我爱你，我知道我没有资格说。但我真的爱你。我永远不会忘记你。_

 

佐助会时常来看望他，望着落日消失在山头。那是世间最美最美的橙色。

 

完

 


End file.
